Cantando na Chuva
by Miss Solstice
Summary: • "Não era justo que em um jogo fosse ele o perdedor. Um jogo que não quisera. Que não jogara." .:Para a Lady Aeterna, atual Miss Equinox :.


● Cantando na Chuva ●

Está sufocando, agonizando entre o branco dos lençóis. Está chorando em meio ao próprio sangue. _Está morrendo por dentro. _A garganta arde assim como os olhos e a ferida queima como a vergonha. A pele marcada pelo medo, a respiração fraca e a preocupação nos olhos formam uma imagem triste. _Triste como a chuva lá fora. _

Soluços roucos, baixos. Soluços que rasgam, são doloridos, forçados a sair. São abafados pela chuva. _Todos são abafados pela chuva._ Ele, sua dor e seu povo. Povo que se esconde, com medo, chorando. Por ele e por eles. Por todos_. Pelos que foram e pelos que iam. _

A chuva despenca furiosa. – Mais alta que seu choro, seu pranto e suas desculpas. Como ele sangra enquanto seu povo clama por ajuda? Como ele chora enquanto seu povo morre? – A chuva despenca negra, amarga como fel, ácida. A chuva é um pranto dos céus. Por ele. Por seu povo. _A chuva é negra._ Assim como a morte de quem se foi. E de quem ia.

E a dor consome-lhe o peito e o corpo. Sentia na pele a lembrança ainda vívida dos gritos, do medo. Da fuga, das mortes. Ainda via diante de si o caos vindo dos céus. – Gosto salgado na boca. Gosto de sangue. E de lágrimas. Gosto de adeus.

O negro, da chuva de nanquim, cobre a janela. Cobre sua terra, seu povo. A pele de cada um. Marca. _Queima_. Todos sofrem como ele. E ele deseja com todas as forças que fosse apenas ele sofrendo. Porque a dor não pode ser pior do que saber que perdeu. Que perdeu sorrisos. _Que perdeu vidas_. Que não eram suas, mas ao mesmo tempo eram. Eram suas vidas. E eram as vidas deles. _Perdidas_.

Não era justo que em um jogo fosse ele o perdedor. Um jogo que não quisera. Que não jogara. E era agora a chuva que caía por ele. Para ele. Matando, corroendo, queimando, marcando. Para sempre. Mesmo que não precisasse de marca alguma para lembrar-se da vez em que não dissera adeus para quem ia. _Porque toda a noite derramaria lágrimas por eles._ Lágrimas de sangue com gosto de morte. _De despedida._

**. X . **

_Estão cantando_. – Ele ouve ao longe. A voz deles lhe alcança, passando pelo som da chuva e atravessando sua janela. – Seus ouvidos bebem a música, matam a sede. Sente saudades. Sente remorso. Sente vontade de abraçar cada uma das pessoas lá fora e de ser abraçado, por quem quer que fosse. A dor parece tornar-se algo incomodo que o impede de respirar, de chamar por alguém. Mas não dói como antes. Não dói como na noite anterior. _Como no segundo anterior. _

Porque seu povo é forte o suficiente para sair na chuva cantando baixinho_. Cantando na chuva. _E está cantando um réquiem. Manchando-se de preto ácido como ele manchou-se de sangue e lágrimas.

"_Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Wataru kaze to issho ni  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo."_

("Nesta noite com insônia

Eu canto essa canção, sozinha

Junto com o vento que passa,

Eu vôo pelas minhas memórias.")

O som da chuva é furioso, sua cor é como o ébano. _Abafado._ Por milhares de vozes e lágrimas. O som da chuva e de seus soluços é escondido pela música triste. É escondido por um réquiem. Réquiem em tom de despedida para ele, que sentia que estava morrendo. Réquiem saudoso para aqueles que já foram. _E para aqueles que iam. _

**N**ota da **A**utora:

Triste. Triste, triste, triste.

Não a história, mas a minha capacidade de não conseguir deixá-la mais real. Ou mais triste. Porque nada, nada se compara com a tristeza do Japão quando houve a tragédia de Hiroshima e Nagasaki. Nada mesmo. Além da dor carnal, havia também a dor por ver tantas pessoas morrerem.

Céus, dá um aperto no coração só de lembrar, porque esse acontecimento é triste demais. Lembro que quando estudei sobre isso quando pequena, eu chorei durante a aula. É triste demais. E eu tive essa ideia durante a aula de literatura. Imediatamente eu soube que tinha que escrever. E o fiz, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca conseguiria expressar tudo o que eu queria com essa _fanfic_. Mas eu dei o meu melhor e estou orgulhosa. E um pouco satisfeita.

**Curiosidades: **

_Fanfic_ de **presente** para a _Lady Aeterna_, minha irmã mais nova emprestada. E o fato de não sermos ligadas por sangue é uma coisa banal. Eu a considero minha irmã e ponto.

O título da _fanfic_ é uma _ironia_. Porque "Cantando na Chuva" é um filme norte-americano de sucesso. E nós sabemos muito bem o quê os norte-americanos tem haver com isso tudo, não?

O trecho em japonês usado é uma parte da música "Yoru no Uta" do anime Sakura Card Captors. A tal música da Tomoyo.


End file.
